


梦中人

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues too, Ask the Force, Dream Sex, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-wan has a secret crush on his former Padawan, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 欧比旺做了个梦，一个即使是原力，也很难解释的梦。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	梦中人

**Author's Note:**

> 暂时一发完，有没有后续看情况。其实想搞剧情，但感觉收尾收的挺好不是很想搞了（

欧比旺大约只花了几秒钟就意识到自己在做梦。

说实在，这显而易见。

他不在自己的休息舱，而是站在一面镜子前。一面雾蒙蒙，不是那么清晰的镜子。

但欧比旺依然看得出穿在他身上的并不是寻常的绝地盔甲或制服，而是一整套齐格里亚星球最流行，供人贩子和多金的买主们寻欢享乐的奴隶服。

那基本就是由几片薄纱组成。白色的轻纱自戴在手上的金环，胯间缀满流苏的腰带垂下。欧比旺上身赤裸，两条腿只要稍微移动就会暴露出整片双股。前面的关键部位也由于不太成功的遮挡若隐若现。他的脖子和脚踝甚至还套了项圈，黑色的皮革搭配精致小巧的金铃，随便一个动作便能牵引它们叮叮作响。

欧比旺心情复杂地思考了一会儿该用何种表情面对自己这副模样。他看上去就像拍卖场里的妓女，一个奴隶——

他想不通为什么会做这样可耻的梦。欧比旺隐约还记得自己这会儿应该躺在休息舱的单人床上，情绪不安、艰难地睡去。共和国巡洋舰正载着他奔赴战场。委员会又一次指派给了他和安纳金一项重要任务。这次被分离主义抓走的人是最高议长，安纳金极为珍视的朋友，欧比旺只有抓紧短暂的片刻时间休息。他必须睡一会儿，好养精蓄锐，保持头脑清醒，竭尽全力和安纳金一起完成被赋予的使命。

欧比旺想到了安纳金，雾气突然开始散去。欧比旺惊奇地发觉自己所处的房间好像是他的公寓，安纳金还没出师以前和他共享的公寓。

然后他从镜子里看见身后公寓的门被打开了，低着头一脸嫌恶拉扯着奴隶主装束的安纳金走了进来，那正是上次他们去齐格里亚执行任务时乔装打扮的那套。接着他猛然驻足，表情充满了戏剧化的震惊和茫然。

"欧比旺？"

"噢，是你。"

欧比旺反而释然。他心情一松，似乎弄明白了自己为什么会做这样的梦。

"这是……怎么一回事？"安纳金显然不大明白。他困惑地看着欧比旺，不快慢慢从他眼中消失，脸色变得有点红。但是他的眉头仍然紧锁着，双手紧张地攥成了拳头。欧比旺能觉察出防备、来回起伏拿捏不定的情绪和敌意， **这是个圈套** ——欧比旺几乎能听见安纳金的原力通过纽带冲他嘶吼，那种久违的感觉不禁令欧比旺想要不合时宜地沉溺。

这果然是一个梦，他略有些哀伤地想到。自从出师以后安纳金就停止了用纽带和他交流。他们很有默契。有些事欧比旺不想让安纳金知道，安纳金也有秘密不愿分享。他们俩的关系在过于关注武士团的狂热粉丝和许多长老眼中已经足够引人瞩目了，纽带对早已不再是师徒的绝地来说太亲密。

"如你所见。我想，在这个梦里我好像成了你的奴隶。"

欧比旺有些不自在地摸摸下巴，幸好他的胡子还在。安纳金眨了眨眼，像是在努力分析理解这句话。

"这么说，这是你做的梦？"

过了片刻他问道，仿佛已经完全接受了，高高扬起那条带着疤痕的眉毛肆无忌惮地打量欧比旺。

欧比旺感觉脸上涌起热度的人换成了自己。

"你这么肯定？为什么做梦的人不能是你？"

安纳金摇摇头。

"不可能，我讨厌这个，你知道的，Master，"安纳金盯着欧比旺的眼睛说，"况且如果是我做的梦，你大概会直接光着身子躺到床上，根本没必要穿衣服。老实讲，我可没想到你对奴隶制度这么情有独钟。"

欧比旺深吸了口气。

"安纳金，我向你保证，"他焦躁不安地解释道，"清醒的时候我绝没有想过这种事。"

"我知道，"欧比旺怀疑自己有没有听错，他觉得安纳金很失望地叹了口气，"所以接下来要怎么办？你想让我在梦里操你吗，还是折磨你？"

安纳金不太确定地朝前迈出一步，好像怕说的话吓到欧比旺。

欧比旺的确被吓到了。他记起在齐格里亚吃过的苦，受惊似的往后一缩，脚上的铃铛跟着发出一阵急促响声。安纳金的注意力顿时被吸引。他垂下目光，幽暗深邃的蓝眸紧紧盯住了欧比旺的脚腕。

"Master，欧比旺……"安纳金舔舔发干的嘴唇，"我知道你很吸引人，但从不知道你从头到脚都散发着吸引力。"

欧比旺羞耻极了，安纳金的话让他无地自容。

他简直不敢相信自己居然会做这样不知廉耻的梦。真实世界的安纳金绝不可能对他说出这种话，更不会慢慢走到他跟前单膝跪地，用仍是人类的那只左手充满爱恋和占有欲地抚摸他，握住他的脚踝拉起来靠近自己。

安纳金低头把嘴唇贴了上去。欧比旺感到脚趾逐渐被温暖濡湿的唾液包裹，使他反射性地向内蜷缩。一股股战栗的快感开始沿着脊梁骨电流般往上攀升，欧比旺几乎是立刻起了反应。他颤抖着睫毛，差点咬破唇才咽下呻吟。

安纳金得意地笑起来，他的双眼弯成了月牙。那是战争开始后欧比旺越来越少见到的，无比怀念的笑脸。

"Master，"安纳金又一次亲吻他，另一只机械臂缓缓摸进他的大腿，"这是你的梦，告诉我，你想要我怎么做？"

欧比旺闭上眼，他的左手在安纳金跪直身体凑过来的时候情不自禁插入那头浓密的卷发。 _这只是一个梦_ ，他为自己的借口、痴心妄想和一厢情愿感到既羞愧又苦涩。

欧比旺试着回忆究竟是从什么时候起，自己突然察觉对安纳金产生了不该有的欲念？

这个问题很难有准确的答案。没有人告诉过他教一个预言中的天选之子是件容易的事，欧比旺也不抱那样的幻想，但真正实践起来……

有段时间欧比旺几乎被肩上的重任压得喘不过气。有压力的人不止安纳金，欧比旺也一样。他们都怀疑自己能不能完成使命，扮演好角色。欧比旺从不觉得自己是位合格的绝地大师。如果奎刚还活着，他才是那个更适合引导安纳金的人选；当委员会决定授予他大师称号，他首先感到的不是喜悦而是错愕。欧比旺还记得安纳金刚刚步入青春期的那段日子。他曾经也很急躁，经常被鲁莽冒失的年轻学徒惹火，执行任务中多如牛毛的突发状况逼得他狼狈不堪，毫无形象可言。杜库评价他们俩是绝地小丑。欧比旺转头严厉斥责，为什么一切就不能按照他的方法来？安纳金的回复则是一句很没有说服力的 _我有尝试过，Master_ 。

就像矛与盾，他们俩一直在磨合。当欧比旺的耐心终于换来了安纳金的成熟。安纳金也教会了他放松，没必要总是时时刻刻紧绷着。

安纳金的成长教会他的还有许多。

身高还不到腰的男孩不知不觉长成了过分英俊的男人——欧比旺惊诧地觉得那仿佛是一夜之间发生的事。安纳金没有节制的触碰突然就变得负担过重，好像有人拿绳子在他心头缠了个结。

欧比旺常常一回头看到的是他的学徒过分贴近的侧脸，一道越来越坚毅锋利的下颌线。

“Master，留点神，我可不想再救你一次。”安纳金调侃时呼出的热气从他耳鬓拂过，机械手保护性地搭上他的左肩。欧比旺努力不去对视，即使他感到自己的脸颊正在升温，却总能靠着多年练就成的面无表情渡过难关。

可是当夜深人静，当他看到安纳金对美丽的阿米达拉议员过分关注的时候，欧比旺只能把自己的伤感往肚里咽。

多愚蠢啊，他本以为自己只是过分喜爱安纳金，那绝不是依恋……

“在想什么？你不专心，Master。”

欧比旺反弓起腰倒抽口气，他眨眨眼，被安纳金不满的报复打断思绪。

安纳金刚咬了他一口，在大腿内侧，留下一整块泛红的齿印。

“想你……”欧比旺躺在床上犹豫片刻回答，“我在想是从什么时候起，我对你有了这种想法。”

埋头苦干的安纳金闻言把脖子抬高了些，他瞧上去相当惊讶，为欧比旺的坦诚。欧比旺忍不住微笑着帮他把乱糟糟的头发挂向耳后。

“那你想到了吗？”安纳金一把抓住他的手带到唇边，将手指含进去一根接一根吸吮，感到欧比旺情不自禁地轻轻触摸他的舌根。

“没有，”欧比旺啃咬着下唇，“我想不出答案。”

“那就别想了，感受现在。”安纳金说着拿出他的手，果断低头将欧比旺胯间再次抬头的性器吃进嘴里。遮挡在那儿的白纱早就湿透了，一开始安纳金跪在地上舔舐，故意用薄纱层层包裹住茎身，试图给欧比旺不一样的刺激。

欧比旺的确招架不住。他收紧了小腹，粉红的脚趾在地板上摩擦，阴茎吐出的前液一点一点将本就近乎透明的衣物浸得更湿，看起来淫秽不堪，手掌抓在安纳金脑后愈来愈没有章法地往身前按。

安纳金随后把纱衣拂开为他口交，眼睛不时上翻，沉醉于年长男人流露出的被他征服的快感。

欧比旺的眼圈泛红了，雾蒙蒙的碧眼因为羞耻和惊讶微微睁大，脖子上亮晶晶全是汗。他整个人看上去就是一副快要被玩弄到高潮的表情。被他曾经的徒弟，一个几乎是由他看着长大的男孩。

“安纳金……”欧比旺忍不住用带着哭腔的声音讨饶。

于是安纳金立刻从地上站起，把欧比旺带入到一个狂热的吻里。毫无疑问欧比旺会从这个吻品尝到自己精液的味道，但他看上去无心介意，他忙着把舌头与安纳金纠缠在一起。

_Master，为我射出来。_

安纳金用原力在他头脑中命令，于是欧比旺闷哼一声浑身剧颤射进安纳金的掌心，大脑一片空白。

当他回过神，他发现自己躺到了床上，是他的卧室。欧比旺在这里睡觉、冥想、偶尔再三确认过他的学徒并没有待在公寓以后享受片刻的放纵。

现在他的性幻想对象正抱着他，尽管是梦，却那么真实。欧比旺不自觉更放松高潮后软绵绵的身体，双腿主动朝两侧打开。让安纳金继续用手指和舌头四处挑逗，然后晃动着腰身厮磨。

"Master……"

他没有插入进去，但是欧比旺完全敞开的柔软身躯令每一下撞击都有了抽插的错觉。

"安纳金。"欧比旺喃喃自语，手臂紧紧搂住隔着粗糙皮衣用下体在他股间冲撞的年轻武士。安纳金也快到了，他扣紧欧比旺的一只脚腕，愉悦通过纽带兴奋不已地闪烁。欧比旺咬紧唇，把屁股抬高迎合，像一个真正的奴隶，唯一的作用就是让主人满意，为了主人可以抛弃廉耻心妓女一样扭摆身躯奉献一切。

"Master，欧比旺，我的——"

高潮时安纳金狠狠一口咬上了他的肩膀。欧比旺呻吟一声，感到精液逐渐渗透衣裤，然后伴着不再拼命摇晃的金玲声蹭满双股。

"欧比旺，你还好吗？"

过了会儿安纳金轻声询问。他把压着欧比旺的身体稍微抬起，有些歉疚地用嘴唇在几乎咬出血的肩膀落下几个安慰的亲吻。欧比旺爱抚着他的后颈，脸色依然泛红，全身都像是被热气蒸过，但原力却温柔地诉说着安纳金给予他的欢愉和满足。

安纳金，安纳金……

欧比旺闭上眼，身和心统统被占满。

然后欧比旺感觉躺着的床摇晃起来。

又来？

欧比旺挑高一条眉毛，有些无奈地看向安纳金。安纳金哭笑不得。

"不是我，"安纳金无辜地说，"地震？"

欧比旺慢慢从床上坐起，晃动突然变得更强烈，卧室周围的墙上也仿佛有红色光芒频频闪烁。

"是飞船，"他皱起眉，"发生了什……唔！"

欧比旺醒了。

他猛地起身，窗外战火纷飞。欧比旺迅速抓起斗篷走出舱室。

当他赶到舰桥，安纳金已经将任务分派给了一小队克隆兵，他正要领R2走向自己的战斗机。

他看到了欧比旺。

"欧比旺。"他叫道。

欧比旺的脚步停顿片刻，然后他走过去。

"情况有多糟？"欧比旺把视线投向舷窗，共和国巡洋舰和贸易联邦正面交火，宛如一场宇宙中盛大的烟火表演。欧比旺在震耳欲聋的炮火中听到自己的心跳。他不敢与安纳金对视，不敢在这种时候。他害怕一不小心暴露自己刚刚才经历的，荒唐又龌龊的梦境。

"很糟，我感觉到无数个陷阱和圈套在前方等着我们。但我们总能一起克服，对不对？"

安纳金低声说。欧比旺飞速把眼皮抬起瞟了他的前学徒一眼。

安纳金正看着他，眼神沉静。不知道为什么，欧比旺觉得安纳金的声音听起来有些……不太一样。

具体到底哪不一样欧比旺说不上来。他只是感觉，安纳金的心情变轻松了些，就好像回到了战争还未开始，从未打响以前。

欧比旺忍不住回以微微一笑。

"说得对，我们一起，就什么都能解决。"


End file.
